


Sneaking Away

by Hansine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - student, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: Sure Byleth knew all the hidden places in the monastery, perfect for sneaking away and keeping their relationship a secret, but she wasn’t the only one who knew about them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Sneaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a short piece, set in a much larger universe where Byleth becomes Dimitri’s retainer instead of Dedue and Sitri is alive and well. I’m still in the middle of working things out, which is a challenge just because of the bajillion and one things I want to write. In the meantime, have this :3

“Byleth, are you sure we—”

She looked up at him and grinned, grabbing his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn’t the most romantic place to be sure, hidden away in one of the many alcoves in the monastery, but it would have to do. She made a soft sound when she felt his hands slide down along her side before resting on the small of her back to push her further into him. Her charge was tall and shy and gentle, but it delighted her to no end to see him unravel just a little whenever they were like this.

“Pretty sure. I grew up here, remember?” She reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead, eyes soft and gentle. “Smile, Dima. Please? Wasn’t today good?”

She found it cute that he and Sylvain, even if the latter was still such a troublemaker, seemed to trip over themselves when her father decided it was time for some more personal training. Jeralt the Blade Breaker was renowned in his skill both at wielding the lance and at horsemanship, something the two out of all the Blue Lions were the most talented in. 

“But I—”

“You really think he was disappointed in you?” Byleth stood on her tiptoes and kissed the underside of his jaw before resting her head on his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Mmm.” Dimitri hung his head low as he closed his eyes.

“If he were, he wouldn’t have told you what you needed to work on.”

“You really think so?” He loosened his hold on her, peeling away just slightly to look at Byleth properly.

“I know so.” She reached up and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb gently under his eye as he leaned into her touch.

“Byleth, Dimitri, I know you’re both here. Come out before I have to drag you both by the collars.” Jeralt’s voice was gruff, but not hostile. “It’s almost time for dinner.”

“Looks like we were caught.” Byleth sighed, a sad smile on her face.

“He’s been here longer than you. I’m sure he knows all these places,” Dimitri said consolingly.

“I’m giving you one last warning.”

She rolled her eyes before tiptoeing and pressing a chaste kiss on Dimitri’s lips then reluctantly leaving his arms.

“Dimitri, I expect you in the training grounds first thing in the morning.”

“See?” Byleth smiled, fixing the prince’s collar before leaving the alcove. She saw him nod bashfully from the corner of her eye before she rushed up to her father, falling in step with him as they made their way to the dining hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something cute, flustered Dimitri, and happy Byleth family bonding, that’s all ;3;
> 
> Can message me over at [birb app](https://twitter.com/isannacchi) if you have any questions about the AU. It's not fully developed yet but is in the beginning stages
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
